Story of our Lives
by Dark winged writer
Summary: This is the stories of my own characters all girls some are love and some are about family.
1. Chapter 1

The story of our lives

By: Laura Grinavic

Safier

I'm 15 and already a jonin. I could head the Anbu Black Ops if I wanted to. But now I disappeared and no one cared. No one but him the very talented and handsome Sasuke Uchiha he is the only one that bothers to check on me and make sure I'm still alive, well him and his brother. Itachi's job was always to protect me. That's how I first met Sasuke.

My name it's Safier; I'm the daughter of the fourth hokage this ... this is my life story.

I was eight when we first met. Itachi thought that maybe I needed a friend, so he took me to meet his little brother. What can I say it was love at first sight for us both? When every happened with Itachi a few weeks later I was who he came to. By the time we were nine I was the only person he would talk to. But by that time I was a bother to every jonin in the village. So when I was ten I ran away. The only people that knew where I was were the Uchiha brothers.

I received a letter a week ago. It was Sasuke, Orochimaru wanted him. He had left the village and was coming here. Shortly after that Itachi came and told me the whole story (contrary to what people think he cares a lot for his little brother).

When Sasuke arrived he had good hour's worth of rest. We caught up he told me of his squad and his master. Then all hell broke lose when Itachi walked in the damn door. Sasuke nearly killed him. Such a heart felt reunion I felt I just had to break it up. By the time that was accomplished Itachi had several deep wounds and Sasuke had none.

"All right you two cool it. Sasuke hit the showers while I heal your brother." He looked at me and did a slow oh so sexy grin.

"That was payback bro. if Fier wasn't here it would have been much worst." He told Itachi before walking off.

"You two are perfect to each other. He is quiet but good, you... you are silent and evil." Itachi laughed but he yelped when I punched him in a wound.

By the time Sasuke had had his shower and came out in shorts, his hair wet, and man was he more ripped then I remembered but it had been five years. I was setting up the couch to sleep on. "What you doing Fier getting ready for bed? Cause you ain't sleeping out here." He said with a certain look on his face.

"Then where am I sleeping. Itachis in the guestroom, you are crashing on my bed, which leaves me to the couch. What other options are there? None that I see sweetheart." I said knowing what he was going to say.

"Yes there is Safier" uh oh he only said my full name when he knew he was going to win. "You can share the bed with me. Scratch that you are going to share the bed with me. No ifs, ands, or buts even if you have a nice one." He the picked me up put me in bed pulling me to his side where I felt at home and went to sleep.

When I tried to get up to go running Sasuke held me down and snuggled closer. I being so nice stayed where I was. When we did get up it was 9:30 and Itachi was sitting at the table smirking, being an idiot, when we came in.

But his eyes said something was wrong. "I went down to the village, the sound is here. I saw this when I went to get Sara. Gaara is here. I think we should get him to come up. What about you?" He said his smirk leaving his face.

Sasuke was shocked so I spoke. "Get him up here but make sure he brings Sakura they're dating so she can get him back to normal like Sasuke can with me. Here" I handed him two notes and two Kunais "put these on Irukas and Kakashis doors so they know what's going on" He left imeadantly.

"So you think people should be warned that means they'll find us" Sasuke commented

"Yeah well maybe its time we are found. I get lonely you didn't visit often." I said as I turned into his mouth and he kissed me deeply.

When we come up for air Sasuke said. "I liked your old outfit better. It showed more, had a nice jacket and your weapons very much evident do you still have it?"

"Yes I still have my mini-skirt, Tube top, jacket, and knee high boots. But you will only see me in that if I have to fight. So if the sound comes to get you, you'll get your wish. In the mean time let's play a game lets see if you can dodge my kunais." He agreed we finished he had a few scratches from near misses.

"Well, well look who it is" It was Gaara you could tell by the sneer in the voice. "You been hiding Sasuke I was actually stating to get worried." The boy was being a smartass then "oww" Sakura hit him to get him to shut up.

"No but I here you finally got a girl friend. Good Sakura should be a match for you." Was what he shot back as Sakura came and hugged him. "Hey Sakura how is every body?" He asked

"They're alright. Naruto is dating Hinata." at the shocked look on his face she replied "I know right. Oh and Neji is dating Ember, you remember Emmie right." She went on but Itachi returned with his girl.

"Guys we got a problem" he said," the sound is on its way. We need to get ready for a fight. Safier you are gonna need to change." At that Saranoya and Sakura went into the house to hide. I went to change looks like Sasuke was going to get his wish after all.

I came out looking like my badass, bitchy self. That's why Sasuke fell in love with me. Right as I got out there we had company. There must have been 20 against us 4 I liked those odds. The biggest went after Sasuke and Itachi. The rest plowed into me and Gaara. With our demons we killed them easily. Itachi was holding his own but I went to held Sasuke. He was almost knocked-out, it was six on one when I came in. Most died in 30 seconds when all enemies were gone. Gaaras demon was gone. But mine was right at the surface.

"Safier, Fier you there honey" Sasuke came at me tenderly. "Sweetheart are you here with me?"

"As long as you don't leave I'll always be with you." I answered going to him with out looking.

We went into the house all six of us. We washed and bandaged wounds. Then there was a knock at the door. Sakura went to get it; she was the only one without injury. It was Kakashi and Iruka Sakura knew we warned them, they come in behind her.

"Well, Iruka, it looks as if we're late." Said Kakashi in his always-even tone. "But I do see everyone is still alive that is a good thing. My, Lady Safier how are you? You look better then ever." He went on

"I'm fine I was thinking of coming home but decided not to. Seeing as my boy friend and his brother are rouge." I said in a casual voice.

"I see what do you think we should do?" asked Kakashi

"I suggest that you get some way for Sasuke and Itachi to get in the village and stay there or I'm not coming back." I said. After good byes every one left, only Sasuke and I were left.

"So Fier you ok, no wounds?" when I nodded he went on. "Do you really think they'll let me and Itachi back in the village? If so where will we stay?" He asked with worry in his voice.

"If you two don't get let in I won't go back. When we do because they'll want me you guys can stay with me." I told him a smile in my eyes. "I'd gladly keep you both. But we'd have to what for Tach to get back. I mean what I could teach you is amazing." I said stifling a yawn.

"Tiered?" he asked, I nodded. "Then let's go to bed come on." His words fell on deaf ears I was already asleep.

When I woke I was in my bed in a long shirt. The curtains were drawn and I was alone or so I thought. "Good afternoon" I heard as the bed dipped down signaling that Sasuke was coming back to bed. "You slept for a while, a day and a half actually. I felt that changing you was appropriate you actually slept snuggled right up next to me and stayed there. The others sent word that they would be here this evening but if you need more sleep I can tell them to stay away." He said looking serious.

When it came to my health Sasuke only worried of me. "No I'm fine just let me get dressed and eat." I moved to get up and my ribs throbbed and burned, my ankle couldn't move at all. "Sasuke when you changed me did I have any wounds?" I asked.

"From what I could tell you had a crushed ankle and a wound on your ribs why are you in pain?" I nodded. "I'll see if they can get a medic up here too."

There was a knock at the door they were already here. Sasuke went to go get it I could hear from the bedroom. "Hey guys Fier'd be out here but she has some wounds and is stuck in bed." He explained.

"What type of wound I brought some medical supplies when I heard there was a battle. I was worried so maybe I can help." Said a girl that came with.

"Thanks Hinata she has a crushed ankle and a badly bleeding wound. I confined her to her bed and she better still be in it." He added the last louder.

"Where else would I be it hurts like hell and I can't move stop being stupid and come get me."I was yelling now so he could tell I wanted to get up.

"All right we're coming" They walked in and he continued. "Safier this is Hinata she is a healer. I aligned and casted you ankle so she can do your wound. I'll leave you ladies to it." and he left.

"So you're Safier. Sakura said your power was... well that you were very powerful." She talked as she worked. "There you go you're all patched up but don't over tax your side, but it'll heal. Um... I was wondering if you could possibly train with me. When you are felling better of course." She asked

"Sure I'd like that I haven't trained with another girl in ages. I'll train with you." I told her and she left smiling.

When Sasuke walked back in he looked at me and said. "Looks like we're going back home."

"I guess so; do you want me to train you?" I asked

"I think I will train my little brother if you don't mind Fier." Said Itachi as he walked through the door.

All of us a family together, and we were going home.

Tatijana

Sup, the name is Tatijana. I'm eleven and having a fun time. Okay its me my dad and my two brothers. Everyone thinks that my dad is going to take over my brother's body. I've got news for you people he is NOT! All three of them are teaching me and Kabuto. They say I'm getting quite good. My favorite weapon is a sword or a pair of sias. My life ain't bad so here it is.

"Hey guys give me back my bag." I yelled after my brothers they said they did this to help my speed but it was for fun and I knew it. "Come on I need my herbs, Kabuto got hurt training with Sasuke and wanted me to show him how good I am with herbs. Give them back now." I was yelling now.

"Boys" It was dad to the rescue. "Give Tati her bag Kabuto is bleeding quite badly. And I too want to see how her skills have improved. So give her, her bag." When Itachi came down and gave me my bag Dad went "Thank you Itachi." but when he didn't let go I slugged him in the arm. "Hey now he gave it back there was no need to hit him." Dad reprimmed me.

"He wouldn't let go of my bag." I told Dad. After I fixed Kabutos wound with his thanks and Dads praise we went to bed.

I woke up to being dragged out of bed. I was taken from my bed and out of the house. Put on the ground next to a girl healing others wounds oblivious to her own. She saw me looking at her and asked, "Are you hurt, little one?"

"No I'm fine but you on the other hand are not." I said motioning to her shoulder. "I can fix this up for you." I said already focusing me chakra going to her shoulder.

Then I heard a thud, I looked over, and a sleepy Sasuke was dropped next to us. The girl lit up. I shook my head and kicked at him. "Hey Sasuke get up" He moaned but didn't stir. "Yo lazy bones if you don't get up I'll get the hose." I said laughing as he shot right up.

"I'm up, I'm up. Oh hey what happened Sakura?" He asked the girl.

"It's just a scratch now it was a lot worse. This little one is very good at the medical arts." She looked at me her patient healed.

"Yeah she is. Don't call her little Tati hates that. Tati remind me not to pick on you for a few days. Ok?" He told me.

I waited until I fully healed Sakuras wound before I jumped to my feet. "A few days, a few days? You'd do better for a month. You know you pick on me all the time, you boys never give me a break. I'm the one that heals you and Itachi when you get is fights. Give me a rest would you?" He and I were head to head and they just dragged out Dad and Itachi.

The first place Itachi came was to break up our fight. "All right you two, that's enough." We ignored him and kept yelling. "ALL RIGHT, ENOUGH!" Itachi yelled and we shut up. When he yelled we looked up seeing him pin us with a glare we stopped instantly. "Can't you see that we just got dragged from our home I mean I didn't even have time to grab my katana." Itachi said a little upset, Sasuke nodded he didn't have his either.

"What would all of you do with out me." I said holding out the boy's swords. "I mean I grabbed them. But I also had time to grab some medical supplies too." I told them showing I was more responsible then them. As we all started to talk two jonin came over to see we had no injuries. Sasuke knew them both, I'd heard one had taught Sasuke and the other Itachi.

"Hey Kakashi-sensei long time no see." said Sasuke in a smart-alic tone. Itachi snickered; I just shook my head at him.

"You seem very happy here Sasuke. Sakura are you alright I saw you get wounded?" He was concerned.

"Yes I'm alright. The little girl healed me. Sasuke seems to know her. But I don't know the relation." They were talking about me like I didn't exist. I may be eleven but do have a mind, I am alive.

"Tatijana is our little sister." I heard and turned around to see Sasuke white knuckling his sword. "She maters and at the moment you are talking about her like she doesn't exist. She hates it and I hate it even more." Sasuke would have continued ranting. But when I took his hand he stopped.

"Sorry about my brother. But both of them tend to get a bad attitude if some one is not treating me the way they like. They tend to be very protective were I'm concerned." I told them and it was very true.

"Little... Sister. I wasn't aware you had a little sister. Sasuke is she related by blood or just adopted." He looked serious.

"She is related by blood, she is the first girl born to the Uchiha clan in fifty years and she is a soul collector." Sakura gasped. "She is powerful enough that any sannin to take her on could die. Orochimaru has had her sense she was three, she grew up with him. A very powerful little one right?" He said

I punched him hard in the ribs. "Don't call me little I hate that and you know it." I would have hit him again but Itachi put my arm behind my back. So I kicked him to solve that problem Itachi took me off my feet being careful not to look in my eyes. "Sasuke I'm not little if I could put you out for a week. I'm the best collector of all. I could take you two down with ease." I said turning into Itachi's ribs so he put me down. "I'm good enough to take you both out at the same time so you might want to stop picking on me." I said.

We (all three of us) were dragged to the village. I was put in a class and quickly taken out of it; I was to advance for it. So I got to sit at home and torture my brothers.

Sasuke got back into the swing of things. Itachi was teaching me a few good things. Like now I was carrying my souls in scrolls. I was out for a walk when I saw konohamaru picking on Hinabi.

"Hey Konohamaru knock it off." I came behind him. He turned to me smirking.

"Why? It's fun. It teaches those with kekegenkis that they aren't better then others." He said looking smug.

"Really?" I walked around him. "Hinabi are you Ok?" I asked. She looked up there was dirt on her clothes and a scratch on her face from where she had been pushed. "All right, Hinabi, let's get out of here" I told her pulling her to her feet.

Konohamaru looked at me. "Where do you think your going?" He asked "Hey get back here." He grabbed my arm.

I turned to him my sharingan had activated with my rage. "One girl with a kekegenki is hard enough to beat; do you want to try taking two of the most prominent families in this village? Piss me off any more and that's what's going to happen." I told him looking at Hinabi and she was smiling. "We girls have to stick together don't we." She nodded. "Lets go I think Neji is waiting for you." I was calming down. Then I heard it.

"How is it you have a kekegenki. I mean I know you're an Uchiha but their women don't normally get the sharingan." She said and it was true.

"Oh, yeah that is true but I'm the only girl born into the family in the last fifty years. So I'm very powerful, the most powerful." I murmured the last absently.

"I don't know about the most powerful in your family but you are very powerful." We turned around it was Neji he was always acting like he was better then me. "Your brothers may be a bit better," He said.

"Yeah right, I can put them both on their ass. I don't even have to try with those two." I said mater of factly.

"Really I can't even beat Sasuke. Do you really think those two don't pull there punches with you." He shot back.

He was being very smug and my sharingan was still up. I tripped him and watched him fall. "I just got you on the ground and it was fairly easy. I can do a lot better then just a trip." I told him.

He had gotten up and was getting pissed. We were at Hanabi's house and Sasuke was there. He saw my sharingan and me. "You need to be careful Neji the madder she gets the harder she hits." Sasuke warned him.

"I'm not afraid of this little kid." He shot back.

At that Sasuke laughed. When Neji turned around I hit him square in the nose. He looked shocked and said. "Alright if that's how it is." I smiled.

When he threw a punch I dodged. I came behind him kicked him in the knee, and then hit him on the neck and back. It put him on the ground fast as hell. "You see age and size doesn't mater." I told him as I helped him to his feet. "Everyone has their own style mine is fast moving and up close."

We left on good terms; Neji learned a bit from me and I from him.

Saranoya

The name is Saranoya and my life sucks. I'm a Hyuga. I'm not in my village now and I've had a horrible life. So if you don't like sad stories stop reading now.

When I was little my father sexually abused me, then he sent me to school like nothing happened. I was always a quiet child, but I was at the top of my class. I was not very social. The teacher could see that I was hurting so he sat me next to Itachi Uhiha. I was shy but he was nice, of course we were only six. When we were going out to throw shirikin we were the last two in line. When we would have gone out the door Itachi shut it with both of us still in the room.

"Sara I know something is wrong. Would you tell me?" He asked I just looked away. "Is it your dad? Dose he hurt you?" When he said that I looked at him and he knew it was true. There was tears going down my face.

"That's it he does. Then I don't tell anyone because I'm so afraid. I don't want him to do it any more." After that he didn't. My father didn't say a word to me, but I didn't care. When Itachi went rouge I went with.

"It's time for bed Sara." Itachi told me. "Come on." I was staring at the stars. I didn't want to go to bed; Itachi knowing this picked me up and took me past my room and to his.

"Itachi I thought we had to go to bed." I said he looked at me and saw my alarm.

"We are going to bed Sara, my bed." He said slowly carefully.

"But Itachi I couldn't, even if I wanted to." I said sad, a tear running down my face.

"I'm not asking you for anything sweetie. I know you can't stand to be touched that way. All I want is for you to sleep by my side. That isn't too much to ask, is it?" He sounded hurt.

I looked at him. He was as sad as I was. "No it's just, I don't know if I can handle it, but I can try." I said as he opened his door and left it open it was only us.

I was placed nicely on the bed as Itachi went to the inside and cuddled next to me. I felt safe but was still up and thinking when I heard Itachi. "You know going to bed means going to sleep. What are you doing?" He had turned me over so I could face him.

"Thinking"

"Thinking, about what?" He was looking at me.

"My little sister, I mean I worry about Hinata my father could snap." I was sobbing into his shoulder.

He did his best to comfort me. "Shh... shh, its okay I understand. We will go to the village. I can stand it enough to see you happy; at least I think I can." When I looked up I had tears streaming down my face, he kissed them away.

"You mean that don't you." When he nodded I went on. "We could start out tomorrow then we would get there the day after." I was happy; he saw my joy as I snuggled down and went to sleep.

At the gate of the village Itachi and I stood in the trees. Then Kurenai came out and looked at us. Then I heard "Damn Saranoya we've been caught."

I felt a breeze, turned around and behind us was Kakashi. I looked down, as Kurenai came closer she recognized me.

"Saranoya, Saranoya Hyuga. It can't be you." She looked at me shocked. I said nothing and just stayed next to Itachi.

"I think you two should come with us." Said Kakashi I just stayed there until Itachi took my hand.

Kakashi was shocked but Kurenai wasn't she remembered. When we were kids we were always together if Itachi took my hand it was a signal to ease up and back off. It always helped to calm me. I looked at him he smiled and tugged me to his side and fit me beneath his shoulder.

Kakashi was going to say something but Kurenai started first. "So Sara it's been a while I'm surprised to see you back here after what you went through." She was talking to me. "It's good to see you two still stick together. I thought you might go with Itachi." She said smiling at me she did that a lot.

"Really I thought maybe people might think he kidnapped me. I came to see my little sisters. I want to make sure they are okay. But I don't think it's a good idea anymore." I told her I was bright and not scared anymore.

"No you should stay at least a few days. I'm sure Hinata and Neji will be glad to see you. And I think Itachi could keep the unwanted away." She said. Kakashi looked confused but Itachi and I knew what she meant.

"I guess I could. I want to see how well Hinata has progressed and meet Hinabi. I doubt my father has told her of me." I said sounding a little sad.

"Why would he not tell her of you? The great Saranoya Hyuga the girl who could put me on my ass. You could kill your father or me if you wanted to. You are very powerful you just never let anyone know." Said Itachi.

"Its settled then, you will stay for a few days." Said Kurenai.

I stayed with Itachi for most of the time; the jonin was warned that he was here. I was known by all the jonin so when I went to Neji's training and interrupted Guy didn't mind so much. I sat on the side and watched until Neji finally saw me. He ran over when Guy would have yelled he saw me and waved me over. When I went over Neji hugged me so hard I thought he popped a rib.

"Easy Neji I'm not immortal you know." When he let me go I was finally able to breathe again.

"It's so good to see you Sara' I thought I might never see you again." He looked like he was about to cry.

"I'm only here for a few days, and you know why. But yeah I'm here so I can help you out for a while. But I'm helping Hinata too so don't run me ragged." I told him. I stayed with them till lunch. Itachi came and brought me lunch. He is a pretty good cook so Neji was picking off my plate.

Kurenai brought Hinata over the others followed. They saw Neji and me sparring. They just looked at how fast we could move. Hinata took off her jacket and sat next to Itachi.

"How long have they been sparring Itachi?" Hinata asked. Just watching me probably thinking I was the best.

"Only a few minutes but Neji is already getting tiered. He isn't going to last much longer." As he said that I kicked Neji and it landed him right next to them sprawled out on the ground. I looked up and saw trouble coming.

I jogged over and stood next to Itachi, Neji, and Hinata. Our father was walking over eyeing Itachi but more to Itachi's concern he was eyeing me. Neji and Hinata saw me go stiff and grab on to Itachi. My sister and cousin had put them selves in front of me.

I was scared but glad that the others were with me. When three feet from us he stopped.

"What are you doing here didn't you both go rouge." He spat the last word.

"We did but I wanted to see my little sisters. This isn't the only place we will go. Right Itachi?" I said a little unsure.

"Actually yes. We will be going to find my little brother so I can talk to him. So we'll go there then maybe come back. It's a thought but we will be finding Sasuke. I hear he found a girlfriend in the sound… Auana I think her name is." Itachi said.

"I see maybe it would be better if you didn't come back. I mean you are rouge. I wouldn't want some thing happening to our children." He said smartly

We went found Sasuke and convinced him to come back. Should he be able to get Auana to come with. We are back in the village with family and friends.

Daniella

"Man my life sucks." Cried a little girl she was maybe fourteen. That little girl is me. My name is Daniella. This is the story of my life and it sucks. I was little when it started, the abuse. My father abused me sexually. While my mother handled the mental abuse. When I thought it was too much, that I couldn't go on. Some one found me. He was so nice I thought it was to good to be true. "Hey there, what's wrong?" he asked and I moved from the window. "Come back, I didn't want to scare you at least didn't mean to." He said as not to scare me. "This is a pretty place. But I don't know what village it is, do you?" He asked being friendly.

"It is my home for now. It's the village hidden in the grass. But I'm from hidden in the rock." I told him. He looked nice like he wasn't going to hurt me.

"I see I have a friend from hidden in the rock. But he isn't as nice as I am. His name is Deidara. Mine is Itachi by the way. What's yours?" I was scared but I had heard of Deidara back home he was good with clay just like me. I saw no harm in telling him my name.

"It's Daniella. I wish I could go home. I was kidnapped. If you are to talk to me you can call me D, Dani, or Ella. I also know Deidara. He's annoying, but fights with clay like me." I told him. "I'm also royalty. So I was always being watched. Once Deidara left attempts came more often. And as you can see one attempt succeeded." I told him.

"Man" it was Deidara you could tell by the voice. "If I had known you had been kidnapped Princess, I would have come looking for you. You were the best. You're just like me with clay. The people who kidnapped you must have caught you by surprise." He said in his happy tone because he was glad to see me.

"It was Dad he took from home and dragged me here. Deidara I want to go home. I want to be with you. I hate him and he hurts me. Deidara I don't like it here I want to leave." I told them crying again.

Deidara looked at Itachi and Itachi shook his head and turned to me and smiled. "Alright come here we'll take you out of here little one. But you'll have to stay with one of us. But we'll take care of you, come here." He said and waved to the window. I went I wanted to get out of there. When I made my way to the window he picked me up and pulled me into the night.

"Thank you. So Dara you been having fun?" I asked him without looking. I was wiping tears from my eyes.

"Yeah it's been fun. I see you have no sias, sword, nor any clay. Did you use it? No wait, he didn't grab it for you did he." I shook my head. "Well we will have to fix that problem. I'll see what we can do about the weapons but you can handle the clay cant you." He said.

"I'm not a toddler anymore Diedara. I can handle making my own clay. Jezz. I've grown since you left. I was pretty good. So stop treating me like a baby, okay?" I told him yanking on his shirt for emphasis.

"Gah, alright, alright I don't think we should give you any weapons. You might kill someone mainly me." He said with a worried voice.

"I wouldn't kill you 'Dara. You're the last person I'd kill. Well you and now Itachi." Itachi looked down at me and smiled.

"I'll warn you little one I have a bad temper but it is nice to know that you wouldn't kill me. If you could. I'm very hard to kill you could ask my little brother, Sasuke." He told me with conviction.

"I thought those eyes were familiar. I've met Sasuke, When he was coming through and that was a few days ago. He said he was going to get stronger to try and kill you. You two are quite a lot alike. He seamed a little strong but you seam a lot stronger." I told him.

"Well you're a wealth of knowledge. I think I'll keep you around maybe even teach you a few things." He told me n sounded scencer. "It'll be interesting the little sister I never had. Have you ever heard of me you don't act scared? I killed my family you know." He told me a little astonished.

"Yeah, I know, Sasuke told me, but I can tell by looking at you, you lied to him. You told him you killed them to test your abilities but I see right through that. Something probably set you off and I doubt you would kill your little brother. You don't look the type." I told him looking in the eye.

"Dani would you stop that. Itachi could put you in another world if you look him in the eyes. You on the other hand can see some ones memories just by looking at them. Get into their mind and very soul just by looking into their eyes. You two will be quite the pair. I can't wait to see what you learn from each other." Diedara told me looking away.

"Is that what you can do?" I nodded when Itachi said that. "I think I will teach you. You could do a lot with me. It will be fun I guess. I think a little sister will be refreshing to me." He told me. That is all a distant memory. That was about three years ago.

"Itachi I'm bored. What can I do?" I asked him.

"You're always bored. But when we get to the sound village you can beat the crap out of anyone, as long as it isn't my brother." He told me knowing I want an actual challenge.

"But he sounds like fun, if he is like you. But then again I can beat the crap out of you too." I told him a smile in my voice.

"You can beat the crap out of anyone. Maybe you should try taking on Orochimaru. He is a legendary Sanin. But then again you are one of the new generation." He told me.

"True, true, so you think he might be a challenge for me then?" I asked.

"If you two lock eyes he is done for. But Tai jutsu you might be a match. And you are more then a match for Nin jutsu." He told me beaming because he taught me.

"Ok. Wait we're right outside the encampment." He was silent because he knew I was scanning the place. "It has a lot of its forces. But your brother and the other two that are main aren't here." I told him a little disappointed. "So seeing as no one important is here, can I just blow the place up so we can go home?" I asked him then he looked at me and smiled.

"Sure, I'm sure Sasori wants to show you how thankful he is that you brought him back to life. Sure go insane for all I care. You do love to blow shit up." He said.

I spent the next half-hour placing my clay bombs on or in every building I could. Only once I was back in the forest with Itachi did I set them off. There were many casualties. I left with a satisfied smirk on my face.

When we got home I went to my room. Once in my room I started to restock my clay, after I changed into something more comfortable. Meaning black pants, boots, black tube top, and black leather jacket. I could have asked Deidara to help but he lost his arms so he was no longer any help.

When I went to antagonize Deidara for the hell of it my doorway was blocked. There was Sasori right in front of it. All I could think was how many of my dreams started like this.

"Oh… h… hey Sasori…" I told him a little nervous because everyone knew I had the biggest crush on him.

"Hello, Daniella. I never got to thank you for bringing me back. It was probably hard and I'm grateful. Not only did you bring me back from hell but you also made me human again. I'm very grateful for that." He told me looking into my eyes. His mouth was a few inches from mine. He closed the gap very quickly. It was wonderful, his mouth moving over mine.

Well not that that wasn't enough Deidara and Itachi had just turned the corner and saw us in a kiss that would rock the world. When they saw us Sasori fixed their staring buy pushing me back into my room and shutting the door. Oh shit my pictures. When he broke the kiss and looked up he saw my walls plastered with pictures of him. They were hand drawn but they didn't look it. I looked away and sat on the bed blushing.

"These are wonderful." I heard. I looked up to find him looking at my drawings. "Did you draw them?" He turned his attention to me.

"Yeah, I drew them." I told him looking away. I still couldn't believe he kissed me. I was pale, small, and frail. I had long black unruly hair and many scars over my forearms and chest.

"Hey Daniella would you look at me, please?" When I looked at him I saw that his eyes always moved over me. When his eyes looked into mine he could see what I was thinking. "Hey you are beautiful. I look at you and see the most beautiful woman in the world. Honey you are beautiful inside and out." He told me kissing just like the first time. We spent the rest of the night in my room, talking, kissing and sleeping.

When we woke up we were in my bed. I had on a skimpy nightgown while Sasori was in boxers. He was just looking me his arm around my waist. "Morning Beautiful" He said to me with a smug look on his face.

"Good morning. You know I think my fear of men is over." I told him, ready to take on the rest of my life.

43


	2. sora

Sora

As I walked around the village I looked up at the Kazekage's office, thinking how long it would take Gaara to finish his meeting. Knowing him he is just as anxious to see me, so he will probably make it quick. But you need some background information. My name is Sora, I am a twin my sister's name is Sori, but this is my story you can hear hers later. My father is Sasori Akasuna, a very powerful ninja; he stashed me in the Village of the Sand to keep me away form ninjas like him. But unfortunately he is no longer alive, I think, and I was alone, or so I thought. I was upset and out during a sand storm when Gaara walked up behind me. He asked if I was alright, I told him no and explained he just pulled me into his arms and let me cry on his shoulder. I must have fallen asleep, I woke up out of the sand in a bed next to Gaara it appeared to be his bed. That's how we met and how he wormed his was into my life and into my heart.

We meet everyday for tea at about noon but he had a meeting so we pushed it back until three. It was three fifteen but I can see him coming through the crowd in a pair of shorts and a muscle shirt, he never wore his Kazekage robes when he met with me he doesn't want me to see him that way. We've been dating for a few months now and he is getting real love-y. It's nice; no one ever is this nice to me except my father and my sister. My sister by the way isn't dead, dad just stashed her in leaf instead of sand so we wouldn't be in danger and draw attention to ourselves. As Gaara sat down the waitress came right over to out table, we ordered our tea and she moved away. Gaara looked back to me; I looked at him and gave him a weak smile,

"Alright, Sora, what is the problem? You've been looking so sad lately. What's wrong, baby?" He took my hand leaning over the table to press a kiss on my knuckles. I just shook my head to tell him nothing was wrong. "Don't give me that little head shake; something is wrong I can see it in your eyes. I'm not going to hurt you or tell you that you are wrong, I just was to know what's wrong." He told me, we finished our tea while he was talking, Gaara paid and we got up to leave.

I was going to go back to my house and work on my weapons when Gaara grabbed my hand and pulled me to his side. I wanted to go home and work on my puppets but he pulled me farther and farther away. He spoke as he walked, "I think I know why you are so sad. You are a twin and you have not been with your twin in a long while. I know if I don't see the people I count as family for a while I am saddened. So that is why we are going to Leaf, I would like to see Temari and I know you want to see Sori, I hear she has gotten along well and is dating a Huyga, Neji, and I think he needs to meet her mean, big sister." He chuckled at the last part.

You're right I miss my sister very much, but we are not supposed to be together very much, we create chaos. That is why our father separated us from the time we were seven." I looked at him.

"Well we can only hope for the best. I don't think they know who you father is or that you are even her sister but we will go all the same." He said.

"The timing couldn't be better, it's our birthday in a couple days, and we will be together for it." I was going to say more but hesitated, and Gaara managed to notice.

"Say what you need to say; it must be important but something that could be damaging if you don't want to tell me, you tell me just about everything." Gaara tilted his head and watched me like a cat with his unblinking eyes.

"Well normally my father and his partner, Deidara, come to see me and Itachi and Hidan get Sori and all of us just go out to dinner or something. Dad is gone but I don't know if the others might come to see us." I looked away from him knowing it shouldn't happen.

"Well we will have to see what happens but if they come to see you they probably won't be there to hurt anyone so that might save someone for the night."He smiled. "Let's go pack to see your sister." With that he led the way to my house. He opened my door and led the way to my room. He pulled to bag out from under my bed and watched as I put in a couple shirts, a pair of pants, a couple scrolls that contained puppets, some poisons, and finally an out fit he had never seen on me.

"I'm ready it's your turn to pack lets go to your house." I grabbed my bag and led the way to his house. It was my turn to watch as he grabbed his stuff. Kankuro came in with papers for him to sign; Gaara just waved him off so he could get ready to leave with me. "Alright let's get going I want to get there as soon as possible." Gaara just smiled and let me lead the way. We went to the gate and I smiled a come get me smile and took off towards the Leaf Village.

About half way there the sun was starting to set so Gaara said it was time to make camp. I just laughed and agreed so we stopped and started a fire. Settling down to make dinner Gaara turned a round like he heard something. "What is it Gaara?" I looked out to try and see what he saw but couldn't.

"I thought I heard someone coming up behind us, but I don't see anyone. I'd tell you to go check it out but I'm enjoying looking at you. We should be fine." He smiled as he told me we would be fine. I just laid out a blanket to sleep on as the fire started to burn down a little. Gaara lay down on the blanket on one side, patting the other side for me to lie down. As I laid down Gaara curled me up next to him wrapping his body around mine and let us both drift off to sleep.

We woke to the sun on our faces and the birds chirping looking closely at on of the birds it was a hand crafted clay bird brought to life and I instantly knew who was watching us last night. As Gaara started to stir I glared at the bird and it moved away. Gaara got up and moved to get ready for us to move again. It wasn't long until we were almost at the village; we slowed down to a walk. We reached the gates only to be greeted by Temari and her boyfriend. She smiled at me and led us into the village.

Well it wasn't long before we heard Sori, she saw me and screamed next thing I knew I was on the ground with my baby, by seven minutes mind you, sister on top of my screaming her head off. I laughed as her boyfriend, Neji, came and pulled her off of me, but when he saw me he had to do a double take. "What the…and who would you be?" He asked as I picked myself off the ground.

"I would be Sora, I am Sori's twin sister, and I'm the older of us only by seven minutes though." I laughed as Sori Glared at me which made me laugh even harder as she pulled me close enough to whisper in my ear.

"It's our birthday tomorrow, you know the boys will be coming to see us, and we aren't supposed to be together without them being with us, we cause chaos." She looked over at our boys Neji looked impatient Gaara just looked amused.

"Well Deidara was watching me with Gaara last night his bird was around this morning. I have no doubt that the boys will be coming to see us tonight." I whispered back laughing when Neji started to growl. "Sorry, Neji, she's my sister. You get to hang out with Gaara, I don't get to see her in nine years but every once a year, she is mine for the next couple of days." I smiled and pulled her away to the hotel Gaara and I would be staying at.

"Are the boys really coming to see us?" She asked out loud as we walked to put my things in the hotel.

I looked around seeing a clay bird land next to a real one on the telephone line. "What do you think," I asked as I pointed up to the bird then I saw another land next to it except this one was a puppet. "Do you see that Sori, do you see that new bird?"

"Yeah I see it he is dead isn't he, he can't still be alive, can he?" She saw the smile on my face spread as I saw how fluid the movements were they were the most fluid a puppet could get.

"Oh yes, I think he can be." I smiled and watched as the birds flew past and dropped a slip of paper into my hands.

Sweethearts

Yes I am still alive, it is your birthday tomorrow and we will be coming to see you. You will be getting gifts so bring a bag we will meet you in the forest at six tomorrow morning

Love you

Daddy

"Well I guess that answers that question. Its late little sister we need to get to bed so we can see our daddy tomorrow. Let's go to bed." I went into my hotel loom which had a big bed big enough for sisters to share. We set out alarm and went to sleep.

We woke to our favorite song to listen to together we quickly got up and left. We were out in the forest within fifteen minutes only to see our father standing there. Just like she attacked me Sori attacked him. All that was heard was a shriek of daddy then someone's laughter. I turned around to see Deidara just looking on laughing as Sori continued to attack dad. I looked at Dei and waved toward Sori, he nodded his head and we both went by them and picked up my little sister one of us each arm. "Alright little sister stop attacking we wont get presents you little terror if you keep this up."

"You will always get your presents I would never keep anything for you especially seeing as it is your sweet 16." Dad said as he came over and kissed the top of my head. He waved his hand toward a clearing where there was a table set up with every one around it looked like a tea party which dad did for me, my favorite movie is Alice and Wonderland. It was fun but Sori went nuts when the presents came out.

Hidan- knives

Konan- Clothes

Deidara- sculptures

Pein- Earrings

` Zetsu- flowers

Kakuzu- money

Itachi- Sun glasses

Kisame- fishes

Daddy- me-poisons Sori- song books

I smiled but this signaled the end of our get together. I looked up to see the others getting up to leave. I sighed as they all, but daddy, disappeared. Sori looked happy and were starting to move away. She went and hugged daddy and started to leave. I looked down but looked up when Sori asked. "Are you coming home, Sora?"

"Yeah I am, I'll be there in a minute." I looked up to see my father staring at me. Sori just said okay and left.

"Sora… it'll be okay with out me. You can survive. You have a good man that will love you, while I'm gone, but I will be paying him a visit and that Neji boy too. I would like them to be brought to me by you and your sister so I can warn them that is they hurt either of my little girls there will be hell to pay." He smiled as he came over and kissed my forehead, "And I expect them this afternoon, I'll still be here." He laughed as my head snapped up and I took off.

I caught up with Sori, "We need to bring our boys back to meet daddy he wants to threaten them, and I mean meet them." She laughed as we raced back to the village. I walked in and saw Gaara with Neji sparring. "Boys! Come with us you have to meet someone." I just smiled when Neji looked confused.

"Who do we get to meet sweetie?" Gaara asked, I just smiled and took him by the hand and started to lead him to the forest. I looked back and saw that Sori had grabbed Neji and was bringing him along as well.

We got to the clearing with no one there, "Daddy?" Sori and I said at the same time.

"Yes," came from behind us the boys jumped and saw our father only a couple feet behind them. "Gaara I believe we've met and you know what I am capable of, but you, you must be Neji, to introduce myself I am Sasori Akasuna, I am Sori's father." Dad smiled as Neji looked at Sori then dad then back to Sori.

"I can see the resemblance, it's nice to meet you Mr. Akasuna, and yes I am Neji Huyga." Neji stuck out his hand to shake dad's making himself vulnerable. Dad took it liking the way Neji would rather place himself in danger than let his love be hurt.

"I brought you boys her for very simple reason. My daughters say it is a threat, but I say it is a warning: If you, either of you were to hurt one of my girls you would have me and all the men like me after you. That is all I have to say." He smiled as he disappeared into the woods.


	3. sori

Sori

So I am Sora's twin, we just got back from our birthday celebration with our friends. Sora was sad to see them leave but she let them. I was happy exspecaily when she raced to catch up to me to tell me our boys had to meet our daddy. So now we are on our way back to the village where I live. Neji was in quiet thought. "Alright Neji if you don't start to talk soon I'm going to assume something bad is running through your mind."

"It's just that that explains so much. Why you fight the way you do with wind, you are originally from the sand village but you don't fight like your father, I must assume that Sora does." He just chuckled and shook his head, "My uncle will not be happy to know this, but I really don't care you are my choice for someone to love and I will not let him take that away from me." Neji pulled me to his side and fit me beneath his shoulder as we walked into the village.

This is were Sora and I parted ways she had to go home but she wouldn't be leaving for a few hours so we decided to meet at the springs for a last outing before she went home. While she was packing and getting ready to meet me at the springs I noticed how quiet and calm it had become in the village and that was never a good sign when it happened around us. "Hey, Sori, did you notice how quiet it got, I have a bad feeling that something awful is going to happen." Sora said as she walked up behind me.

"Yeah I noticed, it's eerie I only ever notice this when he comes around and he's wanted us since we were seven, do you think we should get the boys to come and sit with us?" I asked, I did not like the way he always looked at us, and if he was coming it is a good thing we were together.

"And have them do what sit in danger with us, we can handle this enemy ourselves, we have done this before, remember?" She said as we walked towards the springs we heard Neji and Gaara talking to some one very sternly we looked to see who it was and it was him.

"Great, just great," I said he turned to look at us and I knew he was smiling but you couldn't see it under his mask. "What do you want? And stop harassing our boyfriends they have nothing to do with what you want."

"Ah but they have everything to do with what I want. I want you two and they are standing in the way of what I want. They think to keep you away from me, but they can't. I won't hurt them if you two come with me now, but if you refuse I am afraid I will have to punish them for your actions." He looked back from us to them and then back to us.

"You know what Madara if you want us that bad you will have to try and get us some other way. Its not that easy as a simple choice. Beside I'm sure our boys can take care of themselves I wouldn't have chosen Gaara if he was weak he most certainly is not, and it would do you good to remember that." Sora said, yay big sister she has always been big in talk but even bigger on action she's just like daddy hates to make people wait.

Speaking of daddy the tree started to russel And I could see bright red hair and if Gaara was in front of us that meant that daddy was coming out from behind us. "Madara what are you trying to do to my girls I have already told you they are not joining us they need time to be children they turned sixteen to day matter of fact. You know you are to leave them alone."

Madara grumbled something incohearently and left I turn around and smiled at daddy, "We could have handled if a few buildings might have gotten damaged but in the end we would have gotten it done."

"I know you could have but it's your birthday no one should bother you on your birthday, and I had a feeling he would try something so I sort of stuck around for a while but you two need to separate again a soon as possible. I know you don't want to but you have to, for your own safety ant the safety of those around you, because as long as you are together you will create chaos and destroy things and be putting people in risk of men like myself and Madara so I think you should say good bye and Sora should go home." He walked closer to us as Sora and I huddled together. He put his arms around us and noticed that we were crying we only ever got to see each other once a year and we hated when it had to end. He backed off and waved to the boys to come break us apart. Neji grabbed around my arms while Gaara grabbed around Sora's waist and the gently tugged us apart until only our fingertips touched then finally we weren't touching any more.

I watched saddened to see Sora be pulled away towards the hotel still crying while Neji pulled me towards the compound where we stayed. We were greeted by Hinata who saw me crying and ran to get something from the kitchen, when we got to Neji's room Hinata had shown back up with a cup of hot chocolate and a cold compress I was very upset. Neji put me on his bed and went to grab the cup and compress from Hinata, he shut the door and put the compress on my forehead as I started to calm down.

"What did you think of my dad?" I asked trying to get over my bout of sadness.

"I think if I ever do you wrong I better be ready to fight for my life, and I'd still probably lose." He smiled which in turn made me smile.


End file.
